Angry Jidat
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: Summary: "Sasukeeeee "/ "Apa?"/ "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA... NGGAK MAUUU! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, AYAAAAAM!"/ "Diamlah Sakura! Kau sudah besar! Nggak malu apa, nangis di depan umum?"/ "ENGGAK!"/ "Ssst.. oke-oke. Kau mau apa?"/ "Tanggung jawaaab! Lagian, ini salahmuuu. Kenapa kau mencoret-coret mukaku dengan spidol permanen, HAH? AAAAAA HUWA-Hmpt"/ SPECIAL MERAMAIKAN BANJIR TOMATCERI


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Angry Jidat (c) Mizuki Ai-chan 18**

**Warning: Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk Event Banjir Tomatceri. Semoga Humornya kerasa. Fict ini murni, dari imajinasi dan otak saya. Jadi, tidak diperbolehkan untuk di-copas dan sebagainya. ^^a *aura horror***

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Dedicated to: Alm. Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, dan Raffa Part II a.k.a Christian Raphael Ariete.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**..**

…

**Happy reading!**

**..**

**.**

**Summary: **"Sasukeeeee~"/ "Apa?"/ "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA... NGGAK MAUUU! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, AYAAAAAM!"/ "Diamlah Sakura! Kau sudah besar! Nggak malu apa, nangis di depan umum?"/ "ENGGAAAK!"/ "Sssst.. oke-oke. Kau mau apa?"/ "Tanggung jawaaab! Lagian, ini salahmuuu. Kenapa kau mencoret-coret mukaku dengan spidol permanen, HAH? AAAAAA~ HUWA-Hmmmmpppt"/ 'Mingkem juga, kan.'/

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sakura Haruno, gadis pink itu sedang menatap kekasihnya, cowok raven yang sedang sibuk dengan I-Pad Applenya. Mereka sedang berada di Caffe favorite mereka. Suasana Caffe tidak terlalu ramai, atau bisa disebut sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan lainnya yang berada di Caffe tersebut. Mungkin, karena hari mulai mendung? Entahlah. Sesekali, terdengar cowok raven itu mendengus dan mendecih keras. Yang membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Tch, apa-apaan ini!" cowok raven yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mendecih keras dan meletakkan I-Pad Apple itu ke atas meja dengan kasar, membuat gadis pink di depannya mendelik dan mengambil I-Pad miliknya itu.

"Marah, sih marah. Tapi, nggak usah gini juga kali. Ini I-Pad baru, tau." Kata Sakura sambil mengelus I-Pad Apple-nya yang baru ia dapat dari oleh-oleh Sasori-nii-nya yang pulang dari kuliahnya di Amerika dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekilas Sakura menatap layar I-Padnya, lalu ia terkikik geli melihat apa yang tertampil di layar I-Padnya.

"Ahahahaha, kau kalah lagi Sasu-kun~" goda Sakura sambil menunjukkan layar I-Padnya yang menampilkan sebuah tulisan 'Game Over' dengan latar game Angry Bird. Sasuke mendecih, lalu ia menyodorkan wajahnya. Sakura menyeringai senang. Sakura lalu mengambil spidol non permanennya yang berwarna merah. Ia menggambar Love dengan warna merah penuh di hidung kekasihnya. Untung, suasana caffe sepi. Kalau tidak, mereka sudah menjadi bahan lawakan pengunjung caffe. Sebetulnya, sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh para pelayan yang berada di kasir, maupun yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan lainnya. Bahkan tak jarang pelayan itu terkik geli melihat tingah kedua pasangan ini. Betapa tidak? Lihat saja, bentuk mereka. Sakura, di sini dia lebih unggul dari Sasuke. Wajahnya hanya _dihiasi_ beberapa tulisan. Seperti, **Barcelona **di jidat sebelah kirinya, **MU **di pipinya, dan **Euro 2012 **di jidatnya penuh dengan warna Hitam yang mendominasi. Siapa lagi yang menulis hal-hal yang berbau laki-laki, kalau bukan kekasihnya ini. Tapi, Sakura masih beruntung dengan _coretan anak laki-laki_. Daripada Sasuke? Disini Sasuke kalah telak. Wajah tampannya nyaris tertutupi _coretan anak perempuan_, dengan warna pink dan merah yang mendominasi. Seperti, **SasuSaku** dengan huruf hiragana** yang besar** di jidat Sasuke, tentu saja sekarang tidak kelihatan, karena tertutup poninya yang panjang. Huruf '**I**'di pipi kanan Sasuke, **gambar love **di hidung Sasuke diwarnai dengan warna merah penuh, dan **Sakura** dengan huruf hiragana di pipi kiri Sasuke. Lalu **gambar ayam **yang tak berbentuk, di dagu Sasuke. Terakhir, **gambar bibir dengan warna merah penuh **di pinggir bibir Sasuke, tampak seperti Sasuke habis di_apa-apain_ tante-tante. Sesuatu banget.

Sakura terkikik geli, mengagumi _karyanya_.

"Kau tampak sekseeh, Sasu-kun." Kata Sakura dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sasuke bergidik. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sebelahnya. Yap, mereka memilih tempat duduk dipojok, dekat jendela. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan memulai permainannya lagi. Sasuke masih sibuk menatap beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlari ke arah rumah mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menatap pandangan itu kosong, melamun tepatnya. Ia tersadar saat terdengar suara air jatuh dari atas, yang bertanda,

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang tampak serius dengan permainannya. Sasuke mendengus, dan berpindah tempat duduk, ke sebelah tempat duduk Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan permainannya, Sakura tampak serius dengan game-nya. Sasuke menatap layar I-Pad yang dipegang Sakura dengan datar, kemudian menghela napas.

"Hujan." Katanya kemudian. Hening. Sakura masih sibuk dengan game-nya. Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal. Diabaikan kekasihmu, eh? Ia mengambil paksa I-Pad Sakura, tanpa mem-_pause _game Angry Bird itu. Sakura yang diganggu menatap Sasuke jengkel. Ia berusaha mengambil I-Pad nya kembali. Tapi, nihil. Sasuke selalu menghindar.

"Sasukeeeee~" Sakura bertingkah manja, berharap Sasuke mengembalikan I-Padnya. Sasuke masih menyembunyikan I-Pad milik kekasihnya itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Ia menatap Sakura datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Hujan, betulan.

"Kembalikan I-Padku!" Sakura merebut I-Padnya kembali. Sasuke yang lengah, tidak sempat lagi menjauhkan I-Pad itu pada Sakura. Sakura mendapatkan I-Padnya kembali.

"Lihat! Gara-garamu, aku kalah!" Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan menunjuk layar I-Padnya yang menampilkan layar seperti yang dialami Sasuke tadi. Sasuke menatap Sakura bosan.

"Hujan." Kata Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Sakura. Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke jengkel.

"Bodo' amat!" kata Sakura ketus. Ia masih menatap layar I-Padnya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah _Lebay_ sang kekasih, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn, _lebay_." Kata Sasuke sedatar mungkin tanpa mengetahui dampak yang akan diterimanya.

**...SING...**

**.HENING.**

Sasuke merasakan ada hawa dingin mengguar dari tubuh seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Glek." Dengan susah payah, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ayolah, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mempan dengan aura horror seperti itu, kan? Eh, horror?

"Glek." Sekali lagi, Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia belum berani menggerakkan badannya, sekalipun menolehkan kepalanya kearah hawa dingin itu.

"Sasuke." Aura horror yang tadi sempat menguat, perlahan memudar. Sasuke menyadari perubahan itu, kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. Dan mendapati gadisnya itu tengah memegang banyak spidol, sambil tersenyum aneh kearahnya. Merasa tidak aman, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya masih dengan tatapan datar. Sakura mulai mendekat. Berhubung Sasuke yang di pojok dekat jendela. Jadi, sekarang ia ter'kurung' oleh Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura aneh. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ketika Sakura mendekatinya dengan tangan kirinya penuh dengan berbagai macam spidol warna, sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura memegang spidol merah yang tdak tertutup sambil mengacungkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Mau apa, kau?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah terjepit antara ia dan tembok di belakangnya Sasuke. Sakura semakin merapat kearah Sasuke, masih dengan wajah aneh, seolah Sasuke adalah sasaran terakhirnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, perubahan wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh Sakura, sehingga Sakura menyeringai melihatnya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun." Sakura mengeja nama sang kekasih dengan sangat erotis, membuat Sasuke bergidik. Sakura menyentuh dagu Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang penuh spidol. Sasuke yang merasa risih, menyentakkan tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

**Sreet..**

Sakura terpaku. Tangannya yang mulus, halus, bersinar bak mutiara yang berada di dalam samudera yang begitu luas, ditampik kasar oleh si Ayam kampung berbulu dongker yang terkenal songong di depannya ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." Author yang biasanya tak peka, bahkan sekarang dapat merasakan getaran yang luar biasa hebat dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura bosan, ia membalikkan Sakura menghadapnya kembali.

"Apa lagi, sekarang?" tanyanya malas. Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihat setetes air di tangan Sakura. Apa Sakura ngences? Sasuke menggeleng samar, mana mungkin gadisnya ini ngences-an. Lalu, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Memaksa Sakura menatap mata _Onyx_-nya. Sakura menelan ludahnya, menatap _Onyx_ Sasuke yang menatap _Emerald_-nya. Sehingga, mereka saling tatap menatap. Begitu pula dengan para pelayan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, tatap menatap bingung. Apa ada belek, di mata Sakura? Apa ada ingus yang meleleh di hidung Sakura? Apa akan ada adegan kissu? Begitulah pendapat para pelayan tersebut.

Sasuke yang tak memahami situasi, malah memperpanjang dugaan-dugaan aneh. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sakura. Lalu bebisik, "Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan spontan, karena kaget.

'**JEDUK'** Eh? Apa itu? Suara apa? Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sasuke menrengkel di pojokan sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya, tanpa suara. Sakura yang melihat keadaan mengenaskan sang kekasih, dengan kecepatan penuh melebihi kecepatan Rossi di medan balap, Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke dan ikutan menggosok kepala sang Ayam dongker.

"Ya, ampun~ _gomenne, _Sasuke-kun. Pasti sakit sekali. Aaa, _gomenasai. Gomenasai, gomenasai._" Kata Sakura, tanpa menghentikan gosokan di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah agak mendingan, langsung menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ditatap tajam, memundurkan duduknya dari Sasuke, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke dingin, terkesan agak sarkastik. Sakura mendongak memandang wajah dingin Sasuke dengan tatapan _innocent-_nya.

"Bersihkan muka dulu." Kata Sakura menunjuk mukanya asal. Sasuke mendengus, lalu menarik tangan Sakura ke arah wastafel umum, Caffe tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura sedikit takut menerima reaksi sang kekasih.

"Hn? " jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wastafel yang sudah dekat itu. Sakura menghempaskan tangannya.

"I-Pad, dan spidolku." Kata Sakura, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka tadi. Sasuke menghela napas gusar, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tak sampai lima menit itu, ke tempat tujuannya. Yaitu, wastafel umum.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Sasuke sekarang tampak bersih, dan cerah. Wajahnya kini, tampak kembali ganteng. Ya, memang si Ayam ganteng, kan? Walaupun tadi, ia sedikit mengernyit kesal melihat pantulan kaca, sebelum ia membersihkan wajahnya. 'Betapa mengerikannya aku.' Batinnya sambil menatap sarkastik pantulan wajahnya itu. Yah, itu kan tadi. Sekarang sudah beda, kok. Sasuke melirik kekasihnya yang berada disebelahnya, ia sedikit kesal menunggu sang gadis yang sedari tadi tampak bergumul dengan buih-buih sabun di wajahnya.

"Mmm, ada apha Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dari kaca di depannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura yang ada di kaca wastafel itu.

"Cepatlah." Kata Sasuke dingin, ia bosan menunggu disini. Apalagi, berdiri. Sasuke menghela napas kembali. Sakura yang melihat kekasih yang bosan, mempercepat gosokannya pada wajahnya. Lalu, dengan cepat ia membilas wajahnya. Sangking semangatnya, sampai terciprat ke arah Sasuke.

"Oi." Tegur Sasuke, Sakura berhenti sejenak. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Setelah Sakura mengucapkan maafnya, ia kembali membilas wajahnya dengan cepat, tanpa semangat yang membara seperti tadi.

**~Corat-coret. Euro 2012~**

"KYAAAA, SASUKE-KUUUN." Sakura berteriak sambil menunjuk pantulan wajahnya di kaca wastafel tadi. Sasuke yang di panggil, menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat wajah Sakura yang masih dihiasi coretan tangannya, meskipun sudah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan berlinangan air mata. Sasuke agak bergidik melihat wajah mengenaskan sang kekasih, walaupun kesan imut tak dapat dihindarkan dari wajah mengenaskan itu.

"HUWAAAAA~ INI SALAHMU SASUKEE!" tangis Sakura membahana di Caffe tersebut. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, meminta pertolongan yang menurut Author seperti meminta pertanggung jawaban. Sasuke tak bisa berekspresi apa-apa, ia hanya menatap datar Sakura yang menggoncang bahunya.

"Hn." Gumamnya menatap Sakura yang sekarang berjongkok, berniat ngamuk di lantai Caffe itu. Kekanakan? Ember~

"HUWAAAA~" Sakura masih menangis sambil mencakar lembut wajahnya. Sasuke yang tidak tega dan agak risih dengan bisik-bisik pelayan yang mengenai telinganya, ikut berjongkok. Ia mengelus kepala Sakura, lalu menarik Sakura ke belakang tembok yang tertuju ke arah kamar mandi. Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana, dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura. Dengan tangannya. Ironis.

"Hemmp.. haummmpt, hemmmpttt." Berkali-kali, Sakura memukul-mukuln bahu Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sasuke malah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khasnya. Sasuke akhirnya, melepaskan bekapan dimulut Sakura, ketika ia rasa Sakura tak _mengamuk_ lagi. Sakura mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan tatapan Sakura.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA... NGGAK MAUUU! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, AYAAAAAM!" lagi, Sakura menangis lagi. Dan ini, yang paling kuat sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar Author yang sedang twitter-an gaje, dan bisa mengguncang seluruh penghuni Caffe. Sesuatu.

"Diamlah Sakura! Kau sudah besar! Nggak malu apa, nangis di depan umum?" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Ego-nya yang tinggi hancur gara-gara si jidat dambaanya ini, menangis meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Hey, dia tidak menghamili gadis pink itu, kan? Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menghela napas sejenak. Bermaksud mengembalikan sikapnya yang _normal_ itu. Sakura yang sedang asyiknya menangis, melongok menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya frustasi. Sejenak, Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan yang terkesan teguran dari kekasih Ayamnya itu, "ENGGAAAK!" Sasuke yang mendengar kekasih pinknya masih _nganbek_, akhirnya duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Sssst.. oke-oke. Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia sedikit bergidik dan tak percaya akan tindakannya ini. Sangat OOC, demi _Kami-sama_.

"Tanggung jawaaab! Lagian, ini salahmuuu. Kenapa kau mencoret-coret mukaku dengan spidol permanen, HAH? AAAAAA~ HUWA-Hmmmmpppt" dengan kefrontalan yang entah sejak kapan Sasuke miliki, ia menarik kepala sang gadis dan mengecup bibirnya. Bermaksud menenangkan, sekaligus menghentikan caci maki para pelayan padanya.

'Mingkem juga, kan.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melepaskan kecupan yang terbilang lama itu, dari gadisnya. Wajah Sakura tampak mengelusrkan semburat _pinkist_ di area pipinya, tampak manis meskipun terdapat sedikit coretan sang kekasih.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke dan menarik Sakura berdiri untuk pulang. Sakura masih enggan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi, muka gue, muka gue, muka gue, Sas." Kata Sakura menghayati, mengingatkan Author akan iklan di tv.

'GREP.' Sasuke menarik Sakura kepelukannya, memaksa Sakura menghadap dadanya yang bidang. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika ia menghirup aroma yang mengguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Bukan, bukan bau. Tapi, wangi maskulin pria, yang bisa membuat Sakura meleleh.

"Jangan menengok kemana-mana. Diam, dan ikuti langkahku." Kata Sasuke dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar, setelah membayar makanannya tadi. Sekilas mereka mendapat tatapan kagum dari pelayan dan pelanggan di sekitar mereka. Bahkan, tak jarang yang terang terangan memuji mereka seperti, "So sweet-nya~", dan "Aku harap mereka tidak akan bertengkar lagi.", atau "Tch, membuatpekerjaanku saja. Becek, kan!". Oke, Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." Sakura mendongak menatap kekasih pujaanya. Ia merona menyadari posisinya yang masih berada dipelukan sang kekasih. Sasuke yang dipanggil, melirik sekilas kearah Sakura, dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali, menuju mobil _BMW_-nya.

"Teb." Sasuke membuka pintu depan mobilnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sakura masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menutup pintu mobil tersebut, dan beralih masuk lewat pintu seberangnya, kursi kemudi.

"Kita pulang." Kata Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudinya. Ia sedikit melirik Sakura, meminta persetujuan. Sakura hanya mengangguk, tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghela napas, sepertinya hari ini ia banyak menghela napas eh? Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, mengubah sedikit posisinya. Dengan ragu, ia memegang dagu Sakura. Bermaksud membuat sang gadis menatap _Onyx_-nya. _Onyx _dan_ Emerald_ bertemu. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sasuke pun begitu, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Otak geniusnya sama sekali tak berfungsi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mengenaskan.

"_Go-gomen._" Ting. Sakura bengong, Author pun ikut bengong, reader hanya bisa _innocent_ karena tidak tahu masalahnya. Its emejing! Sasuke si Ayam dongker keturunan Uchiha dengan ego tinggi yang hampir menembus langgit ketujuh, dan sifat dingin yang melebihi suhu wilayah di Antartika sana, tengah meminta maaf pada si gadis pink di depannya. Terbata-bata, volume kecil, dan terkesan cepat. Tapi, masih terdengar oleh sang gadis ini. Sasuke diam, mungkin ia sekarang sedang merutuki ke-OOC-annya dia. Ironis, Sasuke.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura gugup, pasalnya si Ayam pujaannya ini belum menyingkirkan tangan dewanya dari dagu mulus Sakura. Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya, kini ia lebih tertarik menatap kedua _Emerald_ di depannya. 'Cantik.' Batinnya. Eeh? Batinnya? Batin Sasuke? Dengan segera, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya di dagu Sakura dengan canggung.

"Ehm, kau pandai bermain game itu, jidat." Kata Sasuke sedikit mencairkan suasana, tapi malah terkesan aneh. Baru kali ini, si Ayam ini memanggil pujaannya dengan panggilan 'Jidat'. Sesuatu. Sakura mengernyit sekilas, lalu mendengus bosan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Dan, mengingat kau _ngamuk _di dalam tadi, kau lebih cocok dipanggil **Angry Jidat**." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang terkesan polos. Sakura yang mendengar itu, bersiap memukul Sasuke dengan tinjuan mautnya. Tapi, tertahan dengan suara Sasuke yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Yang membuat Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, akan kulahap habis bibirmu." Kata Sasuke dengan datar tanpa ekspresi. Dan, melaju lah mobil _BMW _itu dengan kecepatan standar.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN: Aloha~ ketemu lagi dengan saya. Si Hauhau yang ngaret, nyo~ ngahahahaha~ YO! Ini fict khusus meremaikan ****Banjir Tomatceri****. Aaaa, sekaligus penutup fict-fict aku. Aku mau break selama 3-5 tahun. Kalo ditanya mau kemana? Aku mau ke surga. ._.v #plakk ngahahaha~ oke, mohon maaf atas kesalahan dan dosaku selama ini. Pohon maaf lahir dan batin, yo. #bletak oke-oke, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai jumpa 3-5 tahun lagi, nyo~ tapi, **_**insya Allah,**_** deng. :p byebye~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**RnR, CnC, RnC, please? (**

**´)**


End file.
